A stacked memory device is a three-dimensional integrated circuit produced by stacking two or more semiconductor circuit layers having electronic components formed thereon. The stack may comprise two or more wafers stacked one on top of another (wafer-on-wafer), a die stacked on top of a wafer (die-on-wafer), or two die stacked one on top of the other (die-on-die). The electronic components built on each of the semiconductor layers may be vertically electrically integrated or coupled to one another using through-silicon vias (TSVs) that pass through the semiconductor circuit layers.
The technology to manufacture a three-dimensional integrated circuit such as a stacked memory device is continuously developing and improving, but challenges still exist including yield risks, heat buildup, design complexity, TSV overhead, testing, or the like.